Love Me Now
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: Feeling unappreciated, Bonnie decides to drown her sorrows at a bar. There she runs into her past fling Marcel Gerard and the two quickly reconnect, causing friction with her friends who have gotten used to Bonnie being their magical fix-it witch. Bonnie/Marcel


**A/N: I've always wanted to do a story with these two characters. A few things in my story will be different from canon. First Marcel's relationship with the witches in New Orleans is actually cordial and while Marcel does have a past with the Mikaelsons, they all left Mystic Falls so they won't be around. I've also aged up Bonnie so she's college age because it makes more of the plot points more realistic. Also instead of choosing Stefan at the end of season 3, Elena chose to be with Damon so they are already together.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia –Bar**

Bonnie sits on a barstool, two empty shot glasses of tequila sitting in front of her while she holds the third in her hand. The moment she left the boardinghouse two hours ago the first place she headed was to the bar. If she hadn't she honestly believes she might have killed Damon.

They'd gotten into it because Bonnie had been hesitant to look into the cure since the last time she did, it resulted in her Grams being tortured on the other side. Damon had been furious and called her useless and then told her that he should have killed her when he had the chance.

Elena had been horrified, but still tried to defend him by saying he hadn't really meant it. When Bonnie made it clear that she didn't buy it and when Caroline and Tyler had backed her up, she promptly thrown them all out of the boardinghouse. Caroline had tried to talk her into hanging out with her and Tyler, but ever since Klaus left town, the two have been all over each other. Bonnie hadn't wanted to be third wheel so she declined.

Not for the first time tonight, Bonnie thinks that maybe Stefan had the right idea when he decided to leave Mystic Falls. She knows that's not entirely fair since Stefan left town heartbroken after Elena chose to be with Damon. Still he doesn't have to deal with Mystic Falls bullshit anymore so he is definitely better off.

Bonnie lets out a sigh before downing the shot of tequila. The moment the alcohol goes down her throat she feels a bit more at ease. She is about to signal the bartender for another shot when someone calls her name.

"Bonnie?"

Assuming it's one of her friends wanting something from her she stiffens, but when she turns around she is shocked when she comes face to face with a man that she never thought she would see again.

"Marcel?" Bonnie gasps as she takes in the handsome vampire.

"I've missed you, beautiful." Marcel smiles widely at her, clearly happy to see her.

Their eyes meet and her mind goes to the day they met.

**4 Months Ago **

**New Orleans, Louisiana – The Abattoir **

Bonnie stands in the courtyard of a large compound watching as everyone around her has fun partying. The place is beautiful, the music is good, but this is still the last place she wants to be at the moment. The only reason she even came was because her cousin Adrian wanted to attend and Bonnie felt like she owed it to him after he paid for her to spend her entire spring break with him in New Orleans.

The invitation had come at the best time because she can hardly stand to look at anyone from back home right now. When Adrian called it had only been few days after Damon had callously turned her mother into a vampire and one day after her mother abandoned her again.

All to keep Elena safe.

The messed up part is she hadn't even wanted to get in touch with the Abby in the first place, but had done so because Damon had thought she might know a way to get rid of Klaus and keep Elena safe for good. So she'd met up with Abby and swallowed the hurt she felt when she realized that not only had she abandoned her, she also helped raise someone else.

After some resistance Abby eventually agreed to help, but what Bonnie hadn't known was that while this was going on Elijah had given Damon and Stefan an ultimatum. They either had to sever the Bennett line by killing her and Abby or he would have Rebekah kill Elena. So she and Abby had been lured to the caves under the guise of trying to do a spell when Damon force-fed her mother some of his blood and snapped her neck.

Apparently turning Abby had been their way of doing what Elijah asked since the line was technically severed now that Abby was a vampire. Of course instead of talking to her about the situation and actually giving her time to come up with solution herself, they decided that she and her mother had been expendable if it meant keeping Elena safe. What makes it even worse is they apparently decided her fate through a coin toss.

Stefan gave a genuine but still hollow apology while Damon of course gave a bullshit apology that he clearly hadn't even meant. Both of them also insisted that neither had ever any intention of killing her. The sad part is Bonnie believes them, but only because Abby had been there. They rely on her magic way too much to kill her, but she knows if it had actually come down to choosing between Elena's life and her life she would be dead right now.

Her anger isn't just with the Salvatores, she is also furious with Elijah and Klaus. She's angry at Elijah because he had been the one to give out the ultimatum in the first place and then he had the nerve to apologize to Elena of all people. It was her mother that was turned, it was her life that was actually on the line, but apparently she doesn't warrant an apology.

The anger with Klaus has more to do with the fact that he's the one that started all of this in the first place. If he hadn't been terrorizing everyone none of this would have happened.

While she's not exactly angry at Elena, she hasn't been able to be in the same room with her. Whenever she looks at Elena she feels resentment because Elena has all these people willing to keep her safe just for existing while she's basically expendable. She knows had the roles been reversed between them and it had been Elena and her family that had been on the chopping block over Bonnie's safety that Stefan and Damon would have found another way to fix the situation.

Truly realizing that the only thing she is valued for is her powers had been devastating and she had been planning on avoiding everyone for a while when Adrian called inviting her to New Orleans. She'd taken him up on the offer and now here she is two days into their trip bored out of her mind at one of the biggest parties she's ever been to. She loves her cousin, but she had forgotten that he has a bit of one track mind when it comes to women. He'd spotted a beautiful brunette an hour after they arrived and had promptly run off to one of the many bedrooms in the compound with the woman.

That was two hours ago.

Part of her had wanted leave right away, but she decided to give it a chance for a couple hours. Since he doesn't seem be coming back anytime soon, Bonnie decides to call an Uber to take her back to their hotel. She's about to pull her phone out to make the reservation when she's interrupted.

"Hey, baby. Bring that sexy ass over here."

She turns to see a light skinned black man with long dreads leering at her. He's decent looking, but he's not really her type. Even if he had been his approach had been much too crude for her to ever give him the time of day. "Sorry I'm not interested."

She turns to walk away, but the man grips her arm, halting her progress.

The man frowns, clearly not used to being turned down. "What fuck do you mean you're not interested?" He grip is soft, but it's still tight enough to make it hard for her to pull away. "Bitch all I want is a dance."

Bonnie already knows that's not true, but decides not to call him on it. Instead she repeats herself, "And like I said I'm not interested." Bonnie glares at him and tries to pull away, but his grip tightens as he drags her closer. She doesn't bother trying to find someone to help since she knows that everyone is too immersed in the party to notice. The last thing Bonnie wants to do is use her powers in public, but this asshole is a lot stronger than her and she knows it's the only way she'll be able get away from him. However, before she has the chance he's abruptly dragged away from her.

When she looks up she's shocked to see another man holding the asshole's arm in a firm grip. "The lady said she wasn't interested."

"But I-" the asshole stutters out, clearly in pain from the tight grip around his arm.

"Now you have two options. You can either leave quietly or you stay here and I rip your arm off your body." The man briefly allows his eyes to demonic, making it clear he's a vampire.

The asshole's face goes pale, "I-I'll leave."

"Apologize to her first," the vampire demands, not letting go of his arm.

The asshole turns his attention back on her, "I'm sorry."

Apparently satisfied, the vampire lets go of the asshole's arm and he and Bonnie both watch as the asshole rushes out of the party like the place is on fire.

Once the asshole is gone, the vampire turns to her, his face back to normal. "Are you okay?" His gaze moves across her, not in a leering way like the jerk from before, but in a way that makes it clear he's checking for injuries.

"I am," she nods. "Thanks to you, but just so you know I could have handled that myself."

The man smiles, "I'm sure you could considering all the power that is radiating off of you. I'm Marcel," he holds out his hand for her to shake.

"Bonnie," she shakes his hand and braces herself to feel death like she does with most vampires, but is surprised when she feels nothing but a jolt of energy. She decides to ignore that for now and focus on the matter at hand. "So had you known I was a powerful witch before you approached would you have still come to help me?" It wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't since most of the time the vampires in her life act as though she isn't breakable because she's a witch.

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were a powerful witch, but the reason I helped was because powers or not you should have never had to fight off an asshole like that at my party in the first place. So I apologize that he even got close enough to put his hands on you."

Three things run through Bonnie's mind at once. The first is that Marcel is very good looking; the second is that he didn't assume she wouldn't need help because of her powers and the third is the fact that he actually apologized to her for something that wasn't even his fault. "You couldn't have known that he was going to do that."

"Still I like my guests to be treated respectfully. His serious expression turns more lighthearted before he changes the subject, "So I pretty much know every witch in New Orleans and there's no way I would have forgotten someone as gorgeous as you."

He grins wider when he sees Bonnie's face flush at his compliment. "I'm guessing you're from out of town?"

"Yeah I'm from actually from Virginia. My cousin invited me to spend spring break with him and I couldn't resist a free trip. He heard about how legendary the parties here were so here we are," she shrugs.

"Is your cousin a witch too?"

"No," she shakes her head. "My cousin is from the side of my family that is mortal. I doubt he's even aware of anything supernatural."

Marcel nods before changing the subject. "So I have to admit that when I noticed you earlier that you didn't seem to be having very much fun. Please don't tell me my party is that bad."

"It's not the party," Bonnie immediately denies. "I'm just not a huge partier and I was actually planning on leaving before that idiot approached me. Usually when I go to parties back home I hang out with my friends, but I'm kind of going through something right now which is why I decided to take my cousin up on his vacation offer to get away."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," Marcel says sympathetically. Part of him wants to ask for information, but he can tell she doesn't really want to talk about it so he decides to back off. "I may not be able to help with whatever it is you're dealing with, but what can I do to make this party better for you?" He meets her gaze attentively.

Bonnie is about to tell him that her mood is not is his problem, but before she can open her mouth they're interrupted.

"Yo, Marcel!"

When she and Marcel break their stare and her gaze goes to the voice that interrupted them, she sees a tall black man approaching them. She senses immediately that the man is a vampire.

"Joe, what is it?" Marcel asks, clearly irritated by the interruption.

Joe briefly takes in Bonnie, giving her smile before turning to Marcel. "Sorry to interrupt," he begins apologetically "but it's time for your set." He hands Marcel a microphone.

Bonnie looks at Marcel in surprise, "you sing?"

"I do. Very well I might add," he confirms with a cocky grin.

Bonnie glances at the makeshift stage near the dj booth and feels a pang. Before the supernatural took over her life, she spent a lot of time singing. At one point she even had a weekly gig at a club, but after everything that's gone on it's been over a year since she's performed. She misses it a lot, but she can't exactly book a gig when she would just end up having to cancel it.

Bonnie shakes her head of those thoughts and smiles up at Marcel, "well I hope you have a good set."

"Bonnie, that yearning look at the stage tells me that you're also a singer."

"I am," Bonnie nods "but I haven't really gotten to do it in a while."

"Do you want to make this a duet?" He gestures toward the stage.

Bonnie feels some excitement run through her before she stills her features into a neutral expression "I need to see if you can actually sing before I decide to get up there with you. If you are as good as you say you are then I'll join you."

"You have yourself a deal," Marcel smiles at her and then gives a Joe a look she is unable to decipher before heading in the direction of the stage. The dj shuts off the music and when Marcel gets on the stage the crowd immediately begins to cheer, clearly eager to hear him perform.

"We should get to the front of stage before the crowd begins to fill up," Joe says next to her as they watch Marcel get prepared for his performance.

"Okay," Bonnie agrees with a nod and allows Joe to guide her through the crowd, only stopping when they are standing right in front of the stage.

Once they are in place, Joe turns to her and holds his hand out "I'm Joe Dalton, one of Marcel's best friends."

"I'm Bonnie," she shakes his hand and unlike with Marcel she feels death when their hands touch, though it's nowhere near as prevalent as it has been when she's touched the vampires back home. "So how long have you known Marcel?"

"Nearly 100 years. We served together during world war one. He was already a vampire and when our regiment was attacked, he saved our lives. We've been close ever since."

"That's actually kind of cool," Bonnie smiles at him.

She is about to say more when the notes of what sounds like an upbeat R&B song fill the air. Marcel begins to sing and Bonnie watches in interest. His voice is amazing and as she watches him move around the stage with unabashed confidence, she finds herself even more drawn to him than she was before.

When the song gets to the bridge Marcel leaps off the stage, landing right in front of her. He then proceeds to sing directly to her.

Bonnie feels herself swoon a little as his voice floats over her. Around her many of the people in the audience react with envy, amusement, and surprise as Marcel continues to serenade her. The moment the song is finished Marcel looks at Bonnie with expectant smile.

"So?"

"I'm big enough to admit that you're actually good," Bonnie returns his smile with one of her own.

"So what do you say? Will you perform with me?" Marcel holds out the second microphone.

"Let's do it," Bonnie takes the microphone, a huge smile on her face.

Marcel returns her smile before guiding her to the stage. This time the music being played is a ballad, but Marcel has no problem switching up the pace. He begins the song and once again has the crowd enraptured, but the moment Bonnie comes in; Marcel is the one that is enraptured. They trade parts back and forth until they finally come together, their voices blending together amazingly.

They perform several more songs, some fast paced and some slow before Marcel ends his set. They walk off the stage and the dj starts to play music again. They get some congratulations and compliments from the crowd before they once again get lost in the music.

Once they are left to their own devices, Marcel turns to Bonnie, "I have to be honest, I've never clicked that way with someone on stage before. I had a lot of fun."

"I had fun too," she admits with a smile. "So much of life lately has been dealing with other people's problems that I had to let go of the things that make me happy. It was nice to be able to lose myself in the music for one night."

"It doesn't have to be over," Marcel replies before holding out his hand.

Wanting more time with Marcel, Bonnie takes his hand is surprised when he walks them across the courtyard to the stairs that lead to the balcony. He guides her up the stairs, only stopping when they are in standing in a section that is the farthest away from onlookers but close enough they can still hear the music easily.

"So Bonnie, will you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me?" He holds out his hand gallantly despite the fast paced song.

Bonnie smiles, unable to hide the fact that she's charmed by him, "I would love to." She places her hand in his and lets out a soft gasp when he spins her into his arms.

The moment they make contact with each other Bonnie is shocked by how great it feels to be in his arms. Immediately the two begin to move together, moving with the rhythm of the song. She glances at Marcel and feels a jolt of arousal when she sees how handsome he looks while he's moving.

Eventually the song comes to an end and a slow song is played in its place. Without missing a beat, Bonnie moves her hands to his shoulders while Marcel wraps his arms around her waist and hauls her closer. They dance sensually, her breasts pressing against his muscular chest over and over again.

The friction causes her nipples to harden and Bonnie quickly realizes that she wants do to more than dance with Marcel. When he grinds his hips into her and his thighs brush against hers, she lets out a pleasurable gasp.

He's so close that she can feel his breath on her face and when he lowers his head some, the hair from his goatee brushes against her cheek. He brushes his lips across her face and her eyes widen when her pussy clenches. She's never been this turned on without things being more physical.

The song eventually comes to end, but thankfully another slow song plays allowing them to continue their sensual dance. They move closer and as their bodies move against each other, Bonnie feels his erection pressing against her.

If she had been dancing with anyone else she would have pushed him away, but with Marcel all she wants to do is pull him in closer. So she does and suddenly the arousal that Bonnie is feeling turns into need. Things between them progress the longer they dance. Marcel's hands shifts from around her waist to her hips before he gently grips her ass and squeezes.

Bonnie trembles at the feel of his large hands on her and when she meets his eyes, she can see the lust in them.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," he whispers into her ear.

Bonnie trembles when his lips brush against her ear. The seductive tone of his voice makes it clear what he wants from her.

His next words confirm it.

"Spend the night with me, Bonnie, "he pleads lowly.

For a millisecond Bonnie balks, but then she remembers the reason she came to New Orleans in the first place and decides that for once she should be allowed to have some fun. "Okay,"

The words are barely out of her mouth before he's hauling her into a passionate kiss. His lips claim hers, taking them possessively before he parts them with his tongue. They kiss frantically until Bonnie has to pull away to catch her breath.

Marcel presses his lips into her neck, dropping light kisses against her skin as he pushes her backward until she is pressed against the balcony doors. He then moves one hand to her chin so he can direct her gaze to his. "I want you to look at me while I'm making you moan," he demands before moving his free hand between her legs.

He pushes her panties to the side and slides a finger inside of her, hissing when he comes in contact with her arousal and her walls clench around his finger.

Bonnie bites her lips as a wave of pleasure hits her and spreads her legs wider, hoping he'll slide deeper inside of her.

Marcel smiles slightly before pressing his lips to hers, his tongue exploring her mouth eagerly. The longer their lips meet the harder his strokes get and soon her arousal is wafting up his nose. And suddenly he needs more.

Pulling away from her mouth, Marcel stares into Bonnie's eyes, "I wanted you the moment I first laid eyes on you, but when we performed together I knew for sure that if you were up for it," he presses a kiss to her lips as he continues to stroke her "I would spend the night gladly devouring you."

Bonnie closes her eyes as pleasure hits her body, causing her hips to move sensually. The way her hips move remind him of the way she was moving them when they were on stage together, except this time he has a much closer and intimate view.

"So my question, sweetheart is how far do you want to take this?"

"I want all of you," she says, whimpering when Marcel slides another finger inside of her and begins to thrust in and out of her.

Marcel grips the back of her head with his free hand and hauls her into a kiss, all while he continues to finger her.

Bonnie is moaning into his mouth when he suddenly breaks the kiss and pulls his fingers away. Before she can voice her dissatisfaction, Marcel drops down to his knees and rips her panties off before pushing her dress up until her lower half is completely visible to him. He then spreads her thighs apart and immediately dives in, lapping at her pussy.

"Marcel," she gasps and grips his shoulders.

His only response is to growl, happy when as he tongue is drenched with her arousal. He knew she was going to taste amazing. He feels his cock get harder, aching to be inside of her, but he ignores it for now. Right now he wants to taste her, wants to make moan his name a few times before he slides inside of her.

So he continues to devour her pussy, working to make her to feel as much pleasure as possible.

"Oh, Marcel," she groans and Marcel immediately begins to pick up his pace, licking and lapping her pussy and clit with longer strokes of his tongue.

She moans louder and he groans himself and buries his face deeper between her thighs, rubbing his nose against her.

"Oh God!" Bonnie lets out another moan, this time grinding her hips against his face.

Marcel knows his face is covered in her arousal and he loves it. "You know this pussy is mine," he grunts out between licks.

Bonnie trembles as he repeats his statement before sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Marcel!" She gasps as her arousal begins to feel his mouth and her hips jerk involuntarily against his face as her orgasm washes over her.

Marcel holds her close and waits until Bonnie's orgasm has almost passed before pressing a gentle kiss to her pussy. He grins wickedly when her hips once again slam against his face. He quickly lifts her into his arms before pushing the balcony doors open and carrying her into the bedroom.

Part of him wanted to fuck Bonnie out on the balcony, but with party still going on eyes would have ended up on them and he wants Bonnie all to himself. He gently places her on her feet and closes the balcony doors.

Bonnie takes in the décor of the bedroom, but her eyes linger on the bed as her mind imagines all the things she wants to do with him.

Sensing where her thoughts have gone, Marcel quickly pulls off his clothes. Once he's completely naked, Bonnie eyes trail down his body. She moves from his muscular chest, to his abs before moving down to his large cock that is practically pointing at her. Bonnie feels herself grow even wetter.

"I need you to take off that dress," Marcel practically growls, his voice filled with lust. "If I do it it's going to end up ripped and that would be a shame since it's a great dress."

Bonnie is turned on by his impatience, but ultimately agrees that she doesn't want her dress ruined. Without missing a beat she unzips her dress and lets it slide down her body, leaving her as naked as Marcel.

Marcel quickly closes the distance between them, his hands moving all over her body as he takes in her naked skin. He presses kisses to her neck, drawing out moans and when he begins to suck her pulse point she begins to tremble against him.

He pulls away and smoothly leads her to a large armchair, turns her around and bends her over the back of the chair. She lets out a surprised gasp when he slaps her ass.

He does it again, but this time he runs his hands down her ass and spreads her thighs open before cupping her pussy. Bonnie whimpers and tries to grind into his hand, but Marcel holds her in place. "Tell me that you want this."

"I want this," Bonnie, breathily gasps out.

"Okay," he grips cock and rubs it against her butt cheeks, grinning when Bonnie lets out a moan.

Bonnie expects him to slide his cock inside of her and is surprised and a bit disappointed when she feels his finger go inside instead. Still it doesn't stop her walls from clenching it.

"You're squeezing my finger so tight that I just know you're going to have my dick twitching."

"Marcel, please I need more," she whimpers at the pleasure he's giving her, but she knows his cock will feel even better.

He pulls his finger out and lightly slaps her ass again, "Then spread your legs, sweetheart."

Bonnie spreads her legs wider and is surprised when she feels arousal dripping down her thighs. She's no stranger to sex, but she's never been this turned on before getting to the main act.

"Damn, Bonnie ," he gasps. "I love how you wet are for me."

They both groan as he plunges inside, both feeling immediate pleasure. He grabs her by the hips to give himself more leverage as he thrusts. He keeps the pace controlled, wanting this to last as long as possible.

As Marcel continues thrusting slowly, he moves one of his hands to her breasts and begins to play with her nipples

Bonnie moans as her nipples harden and his cock glides in and out of her, but it's still not enough.

"Do you want it harder, beautiful?" Marcel asks, seemingly reading her mind.

"Yes,"

"Ok," he agrees before slamming harder inside of her, going deeper than anyone else has ever managed before.

Bonnie moans loudly, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure the move brought. And when he begins to thrusting harder and harder she feels her body shudder.

Marcel is feeling just as much pleasure. So much that he gets more graphic than he normally would be. "Just so you know you're going to come all over my dick."

"Hmmm," Bonnie moans when he thrusts roughly into her.

"And then I'm going to fill you up, until your pussy is drenched with my come." He thrusts over and over and over consuming her every thought.

He times his thrusts carefully, gliding in and out of her with a precision she's never seen before.

"You feel so damn good, beautiful," he groans as he jerks his hips in a way that makes his cock hit that spot inside of her in just the right way.

"Aahhhh," Bonnie shrieks as her body is overwhelmed with pleasure.

Marcel moves his hand from her breasts and slips it between where their bodies are joined and begins to rub her clit.

A few more thrusts is all it takes to push her over the edge. As she comes, all Bonnie can think is that she wants him to be inside of her like this all the time.

Despite her orgasm Marcel doesn't slow his thrusts and soon Bonnie can feel her body building up for another one. When her pussy clenches around his cock and it jerks inside of her, she knows that he's close to his own orgasm.

Needing to see his face when he comes, Bonnie glances over her shoulder and lets out a gasp when she sees the heat in his brown eyes. Marcel stares back unblinkingly, taking in how Bonnie's green eyes have darkened in color. All it takes is one more stroke and they are both flying over the cliff.

"Aaahhh," Bonnie moans loudly as her orgasm crashes into her.

"Ohhhhh," Marcel grunts as he humps into her until he's completely depleted. He pulls out of her and steps back, grinning when their mixed aroused drips out of her pussy and onto the floor. It's going to suck cleaning that up later, but it was worth it.

Bonnie stands up and turns around, her eyes going to Marcel. Normally after having three orgasms, Bonnie would be done for the night, but is happily surprised when she realizes that she's still wants more from him.

Deciding that she wants to be in control this time, Bonnie moves closer to him, "Let's go to the bed so I can ride you."

Although his cock was still hard to begin with, her words manage to make him even harder. He nods and the two make their way to the bed. Marcel climbs in first and lies on his back, watching as Bonnie straddles him. As a vampire he technically doesn't need to breathe, but he swears he loses his breath as he watches her beautiful breasts jiggling.

"Just do you know this is one of my favorite positions and if it feels as good as I think it's going to feel, I may not let you leave my side," he says with grin. He's mostly joking, but there is a part of him that wouldn't mind her never leaving his side.

Bonnie rubs her pussy against his erection, causing both of them to moan in pleasure, "That actually might not be such a bad thing."

Marcel watches as Bonnie lifts her body and aligns her opening with the head of his cock. She's so aroused that she's dripping all over him. He is expecting her to lower herself on him, but when she doesn't he begins to grow a bit impatient.

Gripping the sheets below him, he pleads, "Come on, beautiful. I need to feel your walls surrounding me."

Bonnie stares him down for a few moments, drawing out the anticipation before finally lowering herself onto him. Pleasure envelopes both of them and Marcel's hands immediately grip at her hips.

She begins to move and when Marcel lets out a groan she quickly figures out how and where he needs her to move. She slides back and forth on this cock, moaning as her arousal begins to coat him. Her hips begin to sway sensually and as she moves, her breasts bounce.

"That's it, beautiful," he groans. "Ride me."

"Marcel," Bonnie moans, throwing her head back as he cock slides deeper inside of her.

The movement causes Bonnie's breasts to jiggle even more and Marcel quickly lets go of her hips and takes one in each hand. He squeezes them in time with each thrust of his cock, making them both moan pleasurably.

For a while Bonnie keeps the pace slow, but it becomes harder the longer they go on. Especially when Marcel begins to thrust his hips into her every time she thrusts down on him.

Marcel's head lolls back and forth on his pillow as he feels Bonnie's alls tighten around him. He basks in how wet she feels and when he can't take it anymore he sits up, enveloping her in his arms. The move brings them close together and he immediately takes the opportunity to kiss her.

As they kiss, Bonnie digs her knees into the mattress and grips the back of his head, grunting into his mouth as she begins to ride him faster. After one particularly good thrust, Bonnie breaks the kiss to moan. Her head flies back, and Marcel immediately begins to kiss her neck.

He moves from her neck and begins to lick and suck on her chest, one of his hands wrapping around her breast. He squeezes the mound as he sucks on her nipple.

"Oh, Marcel!" Bonnie moans when his teeth graze her flesh and she starts to thrust harder.

Marcel groans when her walls tighten around her to the point where it becomes harder and harder to thrust inside of her. He continues to suck on her nipple, but the pleasure becomes so good that his movements grow less coordinated.

They continue to move together and Bonnie's grip on his head tightens. She begins riding him harder and faster until she stiffens and grunts out, "I'm coming!"

As she explodes, Marcel growls as her walls contract and flutter around him, squeezing him over and over. Bonnie doesn't even get a chance to come down from her high before she's flipped onto her back and Marcel begins to thrust roughly into her. The bed frame slams against the wall and Bonnie lets out a long moan as she once again is overwhelmed with pleasure.

"You feel so good," He grunts as he plunges deeper inside of her."

Bonnie groans when Marcel buries his face into her neck and thrusts even harder, causing her body to tremble.

"Marcel!" Bonnie practically yells as her walls clench tighter around his cock.

"That's it, Bonnie," Marcel whispers into her neck before he begins sucking on the skin there. He continues thrusting and stroking her over and over again until Bonnie suddenly stiffens and screams his name.

Bonnie's body shakes as she comes hard, arousal gushing out of her and onto Marcel. He pulls away from her neck and when their gazes meet, they both feel a jolt that they've never felt with anyone else before. They move together, rising and rocking as Marcel's own orgasm crashes into his body. The pressure of it extends Bonnie's orgasm and she jerks against him right as he fills her up with his come.

When they've both finally come down they separate and Bonnie lies on the large bed, slowly catching her breath. She jolts slightly when she feels Marcel's thumb rub against her clit.

When she glances at him, she sees that he face is only a few inches from her pussy."Let's see how many times I can make come tonight."

Bonnie can only moan in agreement when he lowers his mouth to her and takes a lick.

Later on in the night when Marcel has her on all four as he bucks into her from behind, she gets a glimpse of them in the mirror across the room and marvels at how good they look together.

Outside the party comes to an end and the night turns into day, but neither notices. They continue to come together, frequently changing positions and making the bed creak loudly.

**Present**

Bonnie comes out of her memory, a smile on her face. That night had been amazing and that had only been the beginning. She ended up spending the rest of her trip with Marcel. It was like they silently agreed they needed to spend as much time together as possible.

Unsurprisingly a good amount of that time had been spent naked in bed with him, but they also spent a lot of time together fully clothed. He showed her around the city, allowing her to see New Orleans through the eyes of someone that actually lives there.

They both love music so one of the first places he took her was his friend Joe's music store where she was able to find some rare music. He also took her to one his favorite pastry shops where they gorged on beignets. Marcel even introduced her to some of the witches in town and she learned some things from them that helped her better harness her craft.

She had had so much fun with him that big part of her hadn't wanted leave, but she knew she couldn't keep avoiding what was going on back in Mystic Falls. So she went back home and resigned herself into her unfulfilled life, not expecting to see Marcel ever again.

So the fact that he's here standing in front of her four months later is definitely a surprise. "I-I what are you doing here?" She asks after gaining her wits.

Marcel raises an eyebrow, amusement in his gaze. "Isn't it obvious, beautiful? I'm here for you. The King needs his Queen."


End file.
